Dyskusja:Navu: Czas Cieni
No dobra, kto wie kto wyjdzie spod piorunów?Kani Znając życie to Morior i ten drugi co go Navu zabił.--DARNOK 2 15:50, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) Ja pie*****! Skąd wiedziałeś?Kani Navu nie chciał ich już nigdy zobaczyć. Dlaczego oni? Z Moriorrem Navu męczył się długo, zaź ten drugi przysporzył mu kłopotów. Proste no nie xD?--DARNOK 2 15:50, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) Alt. Navu? Niezłe :D...--Guurahk 06:35, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Alt ? Ja obstawiam jego wersję z przyszłosci. Kani oswiec nas ;) Ogólnie swietnie! :D Vezok999 08:29, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Na pewno alt. ponieważ następny rozdział brzmi "Odpowiednik"--Guurahk 15:09, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Może i nie mam racji, ale gdyby był alternatywny to chyba nie musiałby mieć Vahi. Zresztą tylko Kani zna odpowiedź na nasze pytanie ; ) Vezok999 16:20, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Fajne :) Ale niech Vox coś więcej robi Lord Vox 18:21, maj 30, 2010 (UTC) Masz rację Vezok. Żeby miał inną maskę, to tak no ale przecież ma Vahi. Odpowiednik z innych czasów, wiem, że to niepoprawne, ale cóż... Kani--Nui 19:34, cze 5, 2010 (UTC) Vezok ma zawsze rację xD Vezok999 20:13, cze 5, 2010 (UTC) Czemu że niepoprawne? Równie poprawne jak odpowiednik z innego wymiaru. ;] BTW Khaar zrobi coś jeszcze czy był tylko do rozdziału 3? __KopakaNuva 18:29, cze 6, 2010 (UTC) Nie, później będzie obok Florexa, Navu, Alt Navu i Voxa. Tak powiedziałem alt Navu. Zmiana planów.Kani--Nui 19:49, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) Własnie widzę zmiene maski w opowiadaniu :) Vezok999 19:58, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) No i macie 5. Teraz zaczynam 6, ale będziecie na nią sporo czekać. Jak oceniacie piąty rozdział?Kani--Nui 15:23, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Heh, miło, zę nie tylko ja używam jednostek miar ze świata Bionicle :) Vezok999 21:57, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Nie tylko wy używacie miar z Bio. Widać Vezok, że przeczytałeś niewiele ffów. Ale coś ważniejszego muszę powiedzieć: Miałem rację, a Vezok niee. Nareszcie w czymś miałem rację, oł je. xD Tak sobie "pośpiewałem". A i jeszcze coś. To nie pisze się przypadkiem "kopa lat"? No bo wiesz, kopa to staropolska jednostka miary (której się nie odmienia).--Guurahk 06:47, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) tzn. nie czytałem ich mało, być może z niektórych po prsostu zapomniałem... zresztą chodziło mi bardziej o to, że dobrze, że to Kani ich używa. Ale Guurahk, ja miałem rację z Navu z przyszłości, potem Kani-Nui zmienił jego opis w opowieści i po tym jak to zrobił, to też bym alt. powiedział :P A co do tej kopy, to wydaje mi się, że Kani dobrze napisał, a to się odmienia (tylko mi się wydaje... nie mam potwierdzenia) Vezok999 08:28, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) Obaj nie macie racji, cho fakt odmienia się, to powinno być "Kopę lat.", zamiast "e", "ę", no i z odstępem. ;) A nowy rozdział w porządku, fajnie się czyta, no i w następnym rozdziale wreszcie Khaar będzie mógł sie wykazać jak będzie walka. :) __KopakaNuva 18:39, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) Kopaka ja też sądziłem, że pisze się kopę/kope, tylko, że Word mi je podkreśla!--Guurahk 18:46, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) Mi Firefox, czy Word podkreśla i "kopelat", i "kopęlat", i "kopę", i "kope". Dlaczego? To staropolskie słowo, w słownikach internetowych itp. rzadko kiedy są jego odmiany. ;) __KopakaNuva 18:52, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) Jak poprzenia część, super. Ale szkoda, że nie zbarałeś też Suvila na Calignis... Akuumo Nie zabrałem nie znaczy, że go tam nie będzie Akuumo. Ale jeszcze nie jestem pewien.Kani--Nui 17:56, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) Przez mur zdecydowanie lepiej brzmi niż Rozróba. Gratuluję wspaniałomyślności Kani--Guurahk 21:28, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Czyli to tak! :D--Guurahk 22:08, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) No, Khaar wymiata, czekam na następną część. No i Florex mógłby użyć czasem swojej Pakari Vezok999 21:19, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Kolejny rozdział jak zwykle swietny. Vox miał niezły plan :) Lord Vox 09:16, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) Oj, kiepsko, kiepsko... motyw z tymi akwariami jest w co trzecim filmie SF :P Mogłeś się bardzo postarać, choć Vox miał niezły plan Vezok999 12:56, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) Mi tam akurat motyw z akwariami się podobał. Mało oryginalny, ale się podobał. Lord Vox 12:57, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) Może to niewiargodne, ale z SF-ów oglądałem tylko wszystkie Star Wars i Obcy vs. Predator. Nic więcej. Choć wiem, że to jest w SF-ach.Kani--Nui 15:46, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) Nawet nie tylko w SF, pamiętam, że w pokemonach i Żółwiach Nnja też takie coś było ^^ (ma się tą pamięć :P ) Vezok999 18:00, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) Taaa... Chyba raczej: Ma się Cartoon Network, Disney XD, Disney Channel, BBC Cbiebies, Polsat Jim Jam i... A nie, to chyba wszystko. The Champ Is Here!!! 08:31, paź 23, 2010 (UTC) A tak, było w TMNT. Ale w Pokemonach nie widziałem Kani--Nui 08:49, paź 23, 2010 (UTC) W TMNT to Bishop robił, w Pokemonach to było w filmie... Mewtwo tak zrobili :) Vezok999 10:52, paź 23, 2010 (UTC) Jezdyś! Bo ja zwariuję! Skończcie... I mam nadzieje, że Suvil pojawi się w jakiejś nieoczekiwanej chwiliiiiiiiiiiiii. (Chyba pomyliłem "i" z ".") The Champ Is Here!!! 12:15, paź 23, 2010 (UTC) :No co, dyskusja właściwie należy do Kaniego. A jak się pytał, to odpowiedziałem Vezok999 18:02, paź 23, 2010 (UTC) Suvil pojawi się w 9 lub 10 rozdziale.Kani--Nui 15:39, lis 17, 2010 (UTC) Podobno zbliża się do końca? Kurde... Czekamy, czekamy... --The Champ Is Here!!! 14:33, gru 11, 2010 (UTC) W końcu! Lord Vox 12:34, sty 11, 2011 (UTC) Fajnie, fajnie. Florex wywalił dziurę w pancerzu Xenoka, Khaar zrobil przy wejściu rozróbę, wtedy, co sie wspinali, potem Vox wybił akwaria z klonami, teraz wparował Suvil... juhu, to już wszyscy, czyli kolejka powinna pójść od nowa, bo dawno Florex pożądnej akcji nie miał. Pamiętaj, że on ma niedługo odejśc z teama, po zakończeniu akcji z Xenokami- powód daj, że potrzebują go u siebie. Postara się zrobić mocka Florexa z toporem oraz walczącego z Mendą Mandaciem. Ogólnie jest spoko, a im więcej FF'ów czytam, tym za gorsze moje uważam :P Czekam na dalsza część Vezok999 14:47, lut 8, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: zapomniałbym- czekam na rozwinięcie powiązać broni Xenoków i Navu Vezok999 14:50, lut 8, 2011 (UTC) Kur... kiedy kontynuacja? Toa Venvel 14:28, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) Kiedy wszystkie serwery Minecrafta padną Vezok999 14:32, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) Dobre, Veziu, dobre. Toa Venvel 14:35, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) :Ale niestety prawdziwe Vezok999 14:36, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Dobra Vezok, to że ty nie potrafisz nic w Minecrafcie zbudować i uważasz tę grę za głupią, to nie znaczy, że taka ona jest :P Vox 16:10, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Znaczy, znaczy... Ale ja nie mówilem nic o jakości Minecrafta tutaj, coś ci już te piksele w głowie poprzestawiały. Vezok999 16:30, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Heh, zgadzam się z ^^. NIc o jakości nie było--Guurahk 07:42, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Tu nie, ale gdzie indziej tak. Veziu mój drogi, ja ci głowy nie truję, że "robisz za mało artów, grasz tylko w te durne gry przeglądarkowe albo w Gothica! Lolololożalżalżal!!!11!!one!one!jeden". Jak Kani będzie miał wenę, to napisze (no, chyba, że ma pisać od razu, nieważne, że od niechcenia i słabo, ważne, ża ma pisać). I tak btw: serwer Minecrafta tak łatwo nie padnie ;) Poza tym, pozostaje jeszcze gra na singleplayer. Dziękuję za uwagę. Vox 13:09, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) :Z każdą następną wypowiedzią piszesz... nazwijmy rzeczy po imieniu, jak jeszcze większy noob niż 10 minut wcześniej. Po pierwsze, artykułów mam najwięcej na całej wiki. Po drugie, w tytulów grałem zapewne więcej od ciebie i do tego ambitniejszych; ostatnio w grę przeglądarkową grałem bodajże 2 lata temu, a ograniczalo się to do 2-3 tygodni gry, sprawdzanej przy okazji obchodu na wikiach. Następne- przedżeźniając kogoś należy zachować jego sposób wypowiedzi. A ostatnie i najważniejsze święty wojowniku Minecrafta- to nie ja wymyślilem to o Minecrafcie i SN. To słowa Kaniego, jedynie doprowadzone przeze mnie do formy prostej riposty. On sam mówi, że to przez Minecrafta nie pisze N:CC (Ba, nawet nie wchodzi na Fancluba). Coś jeszcze chcesz dodać? Vezok999 13:44, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Ja się wcale Kaniemu nie dziwie, że nie wchodzi na FB. Z takimi kłótniami, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, o byle błahą sprawę na FB, nawet Tibia zaczyna być fajna. A wszystko przez brak tolerancji -.- Volgaraahk 15:38, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) :Akurat Kani nie wchodzi nie z tego powodu- on po prostu nie ma czasu na FB bo siedzi cały czas na minecrafia (a przynajmniej tak utrzymuje) Vezok999 15:52, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ludzie, przestańcie się tak qrwiście debilsko kłócić, do cholery!!! Bo zrobi się III kryzys FB! Toa Venvel 13:52, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) :rozumiem, że wszyscy chcą by ten FF zaczął się ciągnąć dalej, ale zapomnieliście o jednym małym, malutkim szczególe... CZY K*RNA, KTOŚ WOGÓLE WIDZIAŁ OSTANIO kANIEGO NA WIKI?! :>HETROX 23< :Coś napisałem, K**wa. Hetrox, nie widziałem Kaniego, bo gdybyś k**wa przeczytał jego ostatni k**wa blog to byś się dowiedział czemu go k**wa nie ma. K**wa, zacząłem przez was notorycznie k**wa kląć. Szlag! Toa Venvel 16:30, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) :Przestań z tymi gwiazdkami, bo ban pójdzie. A czy ktoś widział Kaniego? Tak, wzywał do ratowania Fanclubu na swoim blogi http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kani-Nui/Spoilery_i_problemy_Kaniego, po czym znowu nic nie edytował, stając się idealnym przykładem tego, co obwiniał na blogu. Tak btw to przez ostatnie 3 tygodnie miał 3 edycje, a wcześniej jego aktywność ograniczala się niemalże wyłącznie do bloga o HF. Vezok999 17:10, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) :PS Vox, twoje teksty o globalnym ociepleniu będą usuwane ::Dlaczego? Vox]] 17:35, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorki Vezok, że powiem za ciebie, ale - dlatego że ponieważ bo. Można te teksty uznać za spam, w końcu globalne ocieplenie jeszcze nie nadeszło. To jak z tym idiotycznym "końcem świata w 2012" czy czterolistnymi koniczynami. Toa Venvel 12:48, paź 5, 2011 (UTC) ::To był taki żart dla rozluźnienia atmosfery... Nah <8/ Vox 12:58, paź 5, 2011 (UTC) : Ale kiedy spamujesz tym zawsze w najmniej odpowiednim miejscu... A ty BioFan się zamknij, bo się nie znasz- globalne ocieplaenie nie nadchodzi z dnia na dzień, ono jest powolnym procesem KTÓRY JUŻ TRWA. Ale jak widać żeby to dotarło do społeczeństwa najpierw musi połowę pomoża zatopić Vezok999 13:02, paź 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh lawd, Vezok hejcił Kaniego, że nie rozwija FB, a sam poszedł w pizdu i ma je teraz w dupie xddddd Hipokryta. I lol "pomoża". Voxovan 10:46, gru 31, 2014 (UTC) Ale po co te niepotrzebne spięcia? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę KOOOONIEC! KOOONIEC! Trochę mi to zajęło, ale mamy, ukończone, może... kiepskie... Nieaktualne... I wiele rzeczy bym zmienił... No ale skończyłem! Kani--Nui 22:14, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli wysłało Suvila do domu... To co, wylądował w zupełnie innej części wyspy? A może z powodu "pewnych wydarzeń" (muahaha!) Artakha się na niego obraził i wywalił w randomowe miejsce we wszechświecie? Tak może być... I Came To Play! 14:24, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) : Jeszcze jedna sprawa. Czy mógłbyś zmienić jeden wyraz? "Kosą" na "mieczem"? Chodzi o epickie wparowanie Suvila. Zmieniam historię, zmieniam broń. Jak to zmienisz, to nie będę miał kłopotów w story. PS: Czytnij Toa Szeptu. I Came To Play! 14:48, mar 12, 2012 (UTC)